Elders
The elders are the commanders of the Brotherhood and their ultimate leaders. They wield complete authority and rule the entire organization. The core council is comprised of four eldersThe Vault Dweller: "{346}{}{Who are the Elders?}" John Maxson: "{244}{Gen_59}{Well you see there's four of them and that's about all they can ever agree on. They can't even agree if they want to piss, much less pick a pot to piss in.}" (MAXSON.MSG) and one high elder to moderate meetings and cast votes to break ties. Ranks High elder The high elder is technically the leader of the entire Brotherhood of Steel, although he is severely limited in his authority by the elder council at Lost Hills. Major decisions on Brotherhood policies and campaigns must be approved by the council, with no possibility of circumvention. However, the high elder may hire external contractors to complete smaller objectives he deems necessary; even if they have been freshly accepted into the Brotherhood and such an action would violate the Chain That Binds policy. An equivalent position in the rogue Midwest chapter is the position of general, which is otherwise limited in the same way as the high elder in Lost Hills. Notable members * High Elder Roger Maxson (2077 - 2135) * High Elder Maxson II (2135 - 2155) * High Elder John Maxson (2155 - ?) * High Elder Rhombus (? - 2208) * High Elder Jeremy Maxson (ca. 2231 - ?) * General Simon Barnaky, Midwest, 2193 * General Dekker, Midwest, 2193 Elder The elders are the highest command position in the Brotherhood, responsible for guiding it and setting down policies. While Lost Hills maintains an elder council, loyalist chapters established outside California typically only have one elder, who fulfills the role of chapter's commander. Typically, only paladins are eligible to become elders, but exceptions can be made for extraordinary members of other branches.The Courier: "Tell me about your last Elder." Edgar Hardin: "Elijah was a strange one. His even becoming Elder was highly questionable, seeing as how he was a Scribe. Typically, only Paladins are eligible. But an exception was made in his case, on account of him being a genius. Unfortunately, whatever scientific acumen he had didn't extend to tactics. Trying to defend HELIOS was a blunder of the worst kind, and many brothers lost their lives because of it. Many of the senior paladins, myself included, advised him to fight a retreating action, but he refused to budge. Said he almost "had it working". We never did find out exactly what he was talking about. When the perimeter was finally overrun, the Elder had simply vanished." (EdgarHardin.txt) Notable members * Elder Owyn Lyons, Capital Wasteland, 2277 * Elder Theis, referred to in the Capital Wasteland, unknownStar Paladin Cross: "In the words of Elder Theis: "A Brother well equipped is a Brother keeping to his duty." (Star Paladin Cross dialogue) * Elder David James, referred to in Mojave, unknownTerminal, Incident #3: "Let the record show that I have stood witness to the dismissal of David James from the post of Elder. Brother James was charged with destroying an unknown device recovered from a recent expedition. The purpose and function of the device remain unknown, and Brother James has thus far proven unwilling to discuss the matter with anyone. Head Scribe Talwin" * Elder Kenneth Jones, referred to in Mojave, unknownHidden Valley bunker terminal entries#Incident #2: "Be it known that form this day, Kenneth Jones shall no longer bear the title of Elder. Brother Jones has willfully gone against the Chain That Binds and has been forced to step down. Head Paladin Lindquist succeeds him as Elder. Head Scribe Morgan" * Elder Lindquist, referred to in Mojave, unknownHidden Valley bunker terminal entries#Incident #2: "Be it known that form this day, Kenneth Jones shall no longer bear the title of Elder. Brother Jones has willfully gone against the Chain That Binds and has been forced to step down. Head Paladin Lindquist succeeds him as Elder. Head Scribe Morgan" * Elder Raymond Lorn, referred to in Mojave, unknownHidden Valley bunker terminal entries#Incident #1: "Let it be recorded that on this day, Raymond Lorn was dismissed from his post as Elder for committing the crime of murder. Brother Lorn was known to have hostile feelings toward the victim, Senior Scribe Ritter. The guilty part insists that Ritter's death was a tragic case of friendly fire (the bunker was under attack at the time), but the tribunal felt they could not let him persist as Elder with such suspicion hanging over him. Head Scribe Bucek" * Elder Elijah, Mojave, 2276 * Elder Nolan McNamara, Mojave, 2281 * Elder Arthur Maxson, Commonwealth, 2283 Category:Brotherhood of Steel